


Тяготы давней дружбы

by Dragon_Air



Series: Гравировка [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Даже после переезда в Японию Джотто не сидится на месте.





	Тяготы давней дружбы

**Author's Note:**

> Тематическое продолжение "Трудностей переезда", которое вполне воспринимается отдельно, и очередное дурачество)

       _Этот остров дарует мне невероятный покой. Ты даже не представляешь, дорогой друг, каково это — стать свободным от мафии! Деймону стоит отдать должное, хоть и намерения его не были чисты. Но порой меня охватывает тоска по былым временам, по вам, по Вонголе._  
       _Мы никогда с тобой не встретимся, но, возможно, однажды встретится наша воля, живущая в потомках._  
       _Будь счастлив, Джотто. Передавай мое почтение Джи и остальной семье._  
      Джотто сморгнул слезы и сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком, но дрожь пальцев, в которых он сжимал последнее письмо Козарта, так и не унялась.  
      — Теперь представляю, Козарт, представляю… — всхлипнул он. — Как иронична судьба, которая изгнала из мафии и меня вслед за тобой… Но это прекрасно по-своему, ты прав. Как же я бы хотел с тобой встретиться и поговорить обо всем!..  
      Джотто снова перечитал письмо, отчаянно хватаясь за тепло друга, с которым расстался, казалась, целую вечность назад.  
      — Что значит — не встретимся?.. — обиженно буркнул он, зацепившись взглядом за ненавистную строчку. — Мне что, сто лет еще ждать этих потомков, когда существование Шимон стерто из всех записей Вонголы? Нет, так дело не пойдет! — Джотто положил письмо на стол и решительно стукнул по нему кулаком.  
      Джи, стоящий поодаль, стискивал зубы изо всех сил, чтобы не покрыть этого Джотто на чем свет стоит, а заодно и Козарта, по которому тот страдал.  
      «Сколько можно уже! — пыхтел в возмущенных мыслях он. — Мало друзей тебе, что ли? Мало приключений на одно место? Скучно в Японии, что ли, стало? Где же были твои страдания по Козарту раньше? Нет, приспичило!..»  
      Джотто ощущал недовольство Джи спиной, но уже так к нему привык, что воспринимал неотъемлемой частью своего бытия.  
      — Между прочим, Джи, Козарт передавал тебе свое почтение персонально, а остальных по именам не упомянул. В отличие от тебя, он дорожит нашими узами.  
      Джи безнадежно закатил глаза.  
      — Знаешь, что я хочу передать этому твоему Козарту?  
      — Уже и не считал всех твоих теплых ему пожеланий.  
      Джи фыркнул.  
      Асари беззаботно улыбнулся, Накл кивнул каким-то своим мыслям о крепкой мужской дружбе, перед которой бессильно и время, а Алауди молча стоял в сторонке, раздумывая о том, что он вообще тут забыл. А Джи не просто раздумывал, а высказывался вслух.  
      — Ты созвал нас ради того, чтобы в очередной раз пустить сопли по Козарту? Не переживай, мы в курсе, как он сильно тебе дорог. И что ты даже не вспоминал о нем, пока тебя не выперли из Вонголы. И что ты скучаешь по нему больше, чем по любому из Хранителей. Почему ты по Лампо так не плачешься, который остался там?..  
      Воцарилась гробовая тишина, напряженной ауры которой не прочувствовал лишь Асари.  
      — Мне кажется, Джи, в курсе об этом только ты, — задумчиво протянул он. — Лично я об этом даже не думал.  
      — И я, — кивнул Накл.  
      Алауди гордо помолчал.  
      Джи начал закипать, — хотя и без того уже испускал пар, — но тут его отвлекли.  
      — Вообще-то… — серьезным тоном провозгласил Джотто, и все обернулись к нему. — Йошимунэ сделал первый шаг!..  
      Пока Асари и Накл рассыпались в поздравлениях, Джи проглотил мученический стон. Ну конечно, радость отцовства — такая же тема, что и канувший в лету Козарт. Выматывающая, докучающая и лишающая последних нервов.  
      А Джи раньше думал, что после Вонголы ему будет легче жить… Но там, где есть Джотто и тянущиеся к нему придурки, жить спокойно просто невозможно!..  
      Стоило бросить их и осесть на каком-нибудь острове, которого нет на картах, — ну прямо как этот вездесущий Козарт! — и тогда жил бы себе припеваючи. В одиночестве. Подальше от этого балагана.  
      Но несбыточные (и не такие уж и правдивые) мечтания были прерваны другим вездесущим, от которого никакой остров не спасет.  
      — Спасибо, — смущенно взъерошил волосы Джотто. — Хотя созвал я вас действительно не для этого. Джи прав, — вздохнул он так скорбно, как если бы в этом вздохе выражалась мысль «Джи прав всегда». — Дело в Козарте. Точнее, в его письме. Недавно Тсукико прогладила мои штаны, в которых я оставил письмо…  
      — Так ты всегда таскаешь его с собой?  
      — …и я заметил одну любопытную деталь, — закончил невозмутимо Джотто. — На обратной стороне листа есть запись, которая проявилась при нагревании. И как я сам не додумался это проверить!..  
      Он перевернул лист, и Накл с Асари в любопытстве столпились вокруг стола. Нехотя подтянулся и Джи — кто он, в конце концов, размазня какая-то или правая рука, стоящая всех их выше?..  
      На обратном стороне листа обнаружились каракули, дополненные множеством цифр.  
      — Что это? — нахмурился Накл. — Экстремально не понимаю…  
      — Это шифр, — отвел Джи почему-то взгляд. — Детская наша шалость, которая, тем не менее, временами оказывалась полезной.  
      — Да, это Джи-шифр, — улыбнулся Джотто. — Собственно, понятно, кто его придумал. Надо же, Козарт его до сих пор помнит… В общем, тут написано вот что, — прокашлялся он от ностальгии и прочитал: — «На случай, если ты сильно по мне соскучишься и окажешься недалеко от Японии, оставляю свои координаты. Буду всегда тебе рад».  
      Чтобы переварить озвученное, всем понадобилось какое-то время, но Джи очухался первым.  
      — Нет, Джотто, ты же не собираешься…  
      — Да! — просиял Джотто. — Как всегда, ты понимаешь меня с полуслова, дорогой мой Джи. Сама судьба привела нас в Японию, откуда до острова — подать рукой. Мы отправляемся к Козарту!  
      Блаженные Асари и Накл поддержали инициативу босса, Алауди разумно самоустранился, а Джи хлопнул ладонью себя по лицу. Опыт ему подсказывал, что ничем хорошим эта инициатива не кончится (путешествие в Японию снилось ему в кошмарах даже по прошествии лет), но бросить этих дураков на произвол судьбы он не мог, хоть это и сулило ему неприятности.

***

  
      Впрочем, ничего другого затеи Джотто сулить не могли в принципе.  
      — Не прошло и месяца! — саркастично воскликнул Джи, заприметив вдалеке сушу. — М-м-м, что-то не похоже на маленький остров, — злорадно протянул он, вглядываясь с края палубы в даль. — Асари, твой вердикт?  
      — Да уж, явно не остров, — со знающим видом покивал бывалый путешественник Угетсу. — Но если принять во внимание, что острова Козарта нет на картах, вполне возможно, что на него проще попасть потом с материка…  
      — Жаль, что поделиться своими соображениями Джотто не может, — покосился Джи на обнимавшего ведро друга, морская болезнь которого не вызывала в нем ни капельки жалости и сочувствия. Ну, разве что самую малость... — Накл, что говорит экипаж?  
      — А почему всегда Накл? — проворчал тот. — Я сразу сказал, что не знаю язык, на котором говорит экипаж.  
      Джи с содроганием вспомнил, как в порту они показали координаты первому попавшемуся моряку у первого попавшегося корабля, как тот утвердительно покивал — мол, туда мы и держим путь! — и великодушно пригласил (едва ли не протащил) их на борт.  
      Тогда, когда готовишься применить угрозы и револьвер, нелегально прорываясь на судно, такая открытость и гостеприимство несколько… обескураживают и не дают покоя весь путь.  
      — Ну хоть что-то?  
      Накл, устало покачав головой, отправился на поиски информации, и вскоре вернулся.  
      — Ну, не могу сказать точно, но, в общем, было там одно слово… Даже не знаю, как сказать…  
      — Не томи, Накл, — мрачно перебил Джи, готовый к худшему.  
      — Россия.  
      Чтобы осознать это слово, всем понадобилось какое-то время.  
      — Россия?.. — недоуменно переспросил Джи и хохотнул. А потом рассмеялся. — А я и не знал, что Козарт спрятался там! Я-то думал — маленький островок…  
      Джотто поднял зеленое лицо к другу и осуждающе на него глянул, но сказать ничего не успел, вновь склоняясь над ведром. Джи не обратил на него никакого внимания; просмеявшись, он тяжело дышал, а Асари попытался разрядить обстановку ободряющей улыбкой.  
      — А если этот остров просто ближе к России, чем к Японии, и на него действительно проще попасть оттуда? Попытаемся выяснить больше, когда окажемся на суше.  
      Кое-как поднявший голову Джотто ревностно закивал в поддержку Асари, и Джи цыкнул.  
      — Посмотрим, хотя я очень в этом сомневаюсь.  
      И, как всегда, оказался прав.

***

  
      Тут и там сновали торговцы и моряки, воздух полнился запахом рыбы, говор на различных языках раздавался со всех сторон. Вокруг бурлила жизнь. Таковым был дух приморского города, который было не спутать ни с чем. И Джи никогда бы не спутал.  
      Эта картина была знакома ему, и в иной раз она вызвала бы улыбку, но не в этот; среди всего множества языков он не услышал родного. Какой бы знакомой ни была всякая картина чужбины, родной она не станет, но будет напоминать о тех временах и местах, в которые никак не вернуться.  
      И раздражать этим.  
      Джи ускорил шаг, желая поскорее оказаться от всего этого подальше, но затормозил, уловив краем уха японскую речь.  
      — Никогда не думал, что буду радоваться японцам. Вездесущая нация — и в Италии водятся, и в России, — пробурчал Джи. — Надо найти того, кто разбирается в координатах. Вы скоро там? — обернулся он на прочих, волочащихся позади.  
      Накл что-то пропыхтел, волоча мешок гостинцев, который выдали им при проводах с судна — Джи начинало казаться, что это не они нагло заняли корабль, а их насильно протащили туда, раз отпустили с такой неохотой; Джотто пытался оклематься после путешествия, но его еще мутило, а Асари шел с ними рядом из сердоболия.  
      Джотто обиженно засопел на убежавшего вперед Джи и поежился. Здесь было гораздо холоднее, чем в покинутой ими Японии. Возможно, непредсказуемый февраль — не лучший месяц для путешествий, но он об этом как-то и не подумал; его разум затуманила жажда встречи со старым другом.  
      Каким бы ни было обидным и задевающим порой ворчание Джи, все-таки он часто оказывался прав.  
      А Джи, не подозревавший об измышлениях Джотто, не стал дожидаться, когда остальные доковыляют к нему, и пошел на голоса японцев сам, слегка подрагивая — не то от холода, не то от легкого беспокойства, которое он испытывал каждый раз, когда говорил на японском, отторгавшемся его естеством, пусть и говорил он вполне сносно.  
      Когда три блаженных балбеса его настигли, близко к нему подойти не решился никто — Джи, испуская гневную ауру, едва не комкал злополучное письмо Козарта, конфискованное им у Джотто перед отплытием.  
      — Что-то случилось, Джи? — сглотнул нервно Джотто, косясь то на письмо, за которое было страшно, то на кровожадную ухмылку друга, от которой становилось страшно за себя.  
      — Все отлично, — протянул тот. — Мы сейчас находимся именно там, куда нас… тебя пригласил твой ненаглядный Козарт.  
      — И… что это значит?  
      — Это значит одно из двух, дорогой мой Джотто. Либо Козарт действительно укрылся здесь и лгал тебе в письмах про остров, либо он ошибся с координатами. Выбирай, что нравится больше.  
      Джотто предпочел бы, чтобы правдивым оказался первый вариант — и тогда он встретился бы со старым другом немедля (пусть тот и получил бы пару тумаков за ложь) — но интуиция подсказывала, что дела обстоят не так.

***

  
      Стоило только сойтись на том (то есть согласиться с Джи), что пора оставить ложные надежды и взять курс на обратный путь, как погода резко испортилась — разыгрался нешуточный шторм — и все ближайшие рейсы были отменены.  
      — Чего и следовало ожидать, — хмыкнул Джи с какой-то победоносной ноткой в голосе, и никто с ним не поспорил.  
      Что делать и куда податься — сразу сообразить никто не мог, но великодушные местные пригласили их перекантоваться. Точнее — едва не затащили силком, подобно экипажу судна, не понимая ни слова из их речей.  
      И вот, спрятавшись от непогоды, они сидели в этот холодный вечер у русской печи и хлестали русскую водку, которой, как выяснилось, их снабдили их на судне.  
      — Какой гостеприимный народ! — икнул изрядно поддатый Джотто. — Джи, почему я выбрал именно Японию? Ведь перед нами был открыт весь мир!  
      — Хороший вопрос, — философски протянул Джи, прикладываясь к бутылке. — Сам размышляю — а на что эта Япония тебе вообще сдалась? Особенно когда есть Россия? Может, тебя подбил Асари?  
      — Асари наоборот пытался вас образумить, но разве вы слушали? — вступился за друга Накл, из личных убеждений сохранивший трезвость. Сам Угетсу тем временем мирно сопел в стороне.  
      — Ладно, черт с ним, с Асари, — легко согласился Джи. Впрочем, наслать черта на Асари действительно было несложно. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы перебраться в Россию? Глянь, какие тут душевные люди! Не то что… те!  
      — Да куда там, — махнул рукой Джотто, съезжая на плечо Джи. Глаза у него слипались. — У меня ведь там жена! Ребенок!  
      — И без всего этого прожить можно, — проворчал Джи заплетающимся языком.  
      — Я посмотрю, что ты скажешь, когда сам обзаведешься семьей, — с трудом вымолвил Джотто. — Кстати, присмотрись к подруге Тсукико, Гокудере-сан. Она кидала на тебя недвусмысленные взгляды.  
      — Еще чего не хватало, — содрогнулся Джи. Его чувства убежденного холостяка были задеты, отчего он аж протрезвел. — Я ее даже не знаю и в жизни никогда не видел, откуда там взгляды?  
      Джотто тихо засмеялся и неожиданно сказал:  
      — Жаль, что Козарта мы так и не встретили. И никогда уже не встретим. Но с другой стороны… вот так вот путешествовать с вами… здорово. У Козарта и без меня все нормально, а вот без вас я бы ни с чем не справился. Спасибо тебе, Джи.  
      Зардевшись, Джи встрепенулся и вытаращился на Джотто, чтобы как-нибудь возмутиться, но к тому моменту, как он подобрал слова, Джотто уже заснул у него на плече.  
      — Ну вот и хорошо, — выдохнул Джи, осторожно положив друга и устраиваясь поудобнее рядом. — Теперь мы точно никогда с Козартом не встретимся, прямо как он и написал в письме. Слава господу.  
      А вдруг Козарт ошибся не случайно?..


End file.
